Angel of Darkness
by MoistWetDamp
Summary: Harry starts to have weird feelings for a certain blonde MXM mpreg dont like do not read
1. Chapter 1

Harry Ron and Hermione were in the great hall eating breakfast.

"Oh my god Harry you are so fat." Hermione laughed as Harry ate one slice of toast with no butter.

Draco walked by the table and felt anger inside his heart. "How dare you be so cruel dont you know that words hurt you dumb bitch? The only one whos allowed to be mean to Harry is me so back off.

Harry blushed and felt his heart speed up... was this love?

Draco looked at Harry and saw him blush and smirked. He winked at Harry who blushed harder and then he walked away with sass in his step, his short blonde hair shining in the sunlight of the great hall

"Wow what an asshole." Said Hermione rolling her eyes. "Harry why are you blushing?"

"Maybe he has a crush on someone." Ron suggested.

"WHAT? NO!" Harry cried out

"Haha, you so do!" Hermione laughed before looking at the clock. "Oh know! We're going to be late for potions."

They went to potions and Snape glared at all of them.

"Get into pairs, choose your project partner for the rest of the year."

Everyone got into partners and Hermione and Ron chose each other which left Harry and Draco!

* * *

 **hi everyone i hope you enjoy this new story. i really want to get this one write unlike the others so i would like to thank my beta readers, Moist and Damp for helping out!**

 **-love Wet Salad xoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry glared at Draco, he didn't want to be partners with the infuriating blonde! He knew Snape was doing it to torture him.

"I can't believe you have to be partners with Mafloy ." Hermione laughed.

Harry got really angry as he whirled around and shouted at her. "Stop being so nasty,what has he ever done to you?"

Hermione looked shocked and speechless. "Um, he's your worst enemy remember? since when did you defend him?''

"Since now." Harry glared as he went to meet Mafloy who was waiting for him in the library.

When he got to the library draco was working on the project and jumped when Harry sat down next to him.

"Wow, you look angry, what's got you so upset?" Malfoy asked concernedly when he realized it was Harry.

"None of your business." Harry growled back angrily. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I care about you."Malfoy shrugged and Harry blushed.

 _ **He's lying**_ said a voice.

"Who said that?" Harry asked

"Who said what?" Asked Malfoy "It's just me and you."

 _ **And me**_ Said the voice again.

 **Harry froze... the voice was from inside his head.**

* * *

 _ **thanks too everyone who reviewed my story, thnx to my beta readers i hope you enjoy. haha hermione is such a biatch amirite? xoxoxo**_

 _ **so i decided im not going to post the next chapter until i get 5 reviews** _ smile emoticon


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry: I don't like Draco**

 **Me: Haha you keep telling yourself that ;)**

 **Harry: I DON'T**

 ***Harry's hair falls off***

 **Harry: MY HAIR**

 **Me: Don't provoke the author ;) i'm already going to torture you in the story**

Harry woke up with tears in his eyes. He was so sad, when will his suffering end? He started to cry.

"Get up Harry were going to be late for potions!" Ron yelled at him. "You idiot, why are you always so late?"

"Well, it's not like your any better!" Harry screamed, getting out of bed and throwing his wand at Ron.

"Excuse me?" Ron screamed back. "Maybe if you weren't such a bitch then i wouldnt!"

Hermione ran in "Guys stop what's going on?!"

"Harry's being a bitch like always." Ron growled irridesantly and storming out.

"Harry, you should really try to stop being so bitchy, he has a point you know." Hermione said.

"Fuck off." harry growled.

"Fuck you!" She screamed, tears in her eyes.

"No... IM GAY YOU BITCH."

Hermione gaspsed and ran away, screaming "Ron Ron!"

Harry cried crystal blue tars of sorrow from his emerald green eyes which sparkled like pools in the forest. Tears ran down his cheek in a sorrowfully beautiful way, and he stood up with determination in his heart.

He was going to go see Mal- no he wasn't Malfoy anymore. He was going to go see _Draco._

 _ **le end chapter ;) smut next**_


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: HEYYYYYYYY soooo im not wet *le gasp* im moist! :D im just a guest writer dont worry wet should be back next chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Harry was on his way to Draco, who was in the Slytherin common room.

"Draco, I need to tell you something" Harry said, blushing  
"Okay, what is it?" Draco replied, looking deep into Harries deep green eyes, reminding him of the field of grass that his father owns.  
"I think I _like_ you" Harry said, going red like a tomato.  
"Wow, Harry, I never knew" Draco stood up slowly from his chair like a gazelle standing up from sitting.  
Harry moved closer to Draco, his heart pounding like a jackhammer.  
"I think I _**like**_ you too" Draco whispered, while smirking like a weasel. **(a/n haha geddit)**  
"Huh?" said Harry, dumbfounded. Did Draco **really** say that?  
"I said I REALLY like you!" Draco said, angrily, his feelings coming to the surface like a whale surfacing to breath.

Draco's soul had finally been able to come up for air after having his feelings for Harry diminished for so long.  
"Urm, Harry" Draco said, this time it was him who was blushing like a red apple. _"C-c-c-can….c-can I… Can I kiss y-y-y-you?"_  
"Oh, Draco" Harry said, his hand going up to Draco's face, his lips _tingling a_ t the thought of them touching Dracos lips.  
Draco looked up and into Harrys mystical green eyes. His body suddenly filled with belief and _anticipatio_ n. His stone grey eyes, which reminded Harry of a swans duckling, cute an _ **d fluffy**_ , closed and his lips puckered and moved closer to Harrys lips and touched. Suddenly, they were both filled with a feeling of desire and passion for each other.

Harry could feel Dracos tongue touching his lips, asking for permission to enter. Harry nodded in response and Draco moaned. They stopped and Draco said  
"Let us take this somewhere private" and winked.

They walked slowly to Dracos room and laid on his double bed. They made out on the bed for a couple minutes until Draco said "I want to take this further" and winked.  
"Okay" Harry moaned, placing his hand gently on Dracos grion. Harry felt inflamed, like a raging infection, not unlike Dracos raging erection. _(a/n smooth amirite)._ Draco moved his head down to Harrys shirt and ripped it off with his teeth.  
"Wow!" said Harry, impressed. "You do this a lot?"  
 **"Only for you, baby** " Draco responded, with a wink.  
Harry whips out his _'wand'_ _**(a/n: ;) )**_ and all of Dracos clothes immediately vanish. Draco felt embarrassed that he was naked and got under the covers to hide himself.  
"Don not be embarrassed, baby" said Harry seductively. Draco was blushing all over, even of his legs.

Harry slid himself on top of Draco, like a snake, and felt Dracos hard 'wand' under the covers.  
"Do you want to take a ride on this _**broomstick**_?" Draco said, winking and smirking at Harry seductively.  
"Yes, please" Harry replied. Draco moved in closer to Harrys ear and whispered "Do you have any…. **.protection**?". Harry shivered with anticipation.  
"But Draco, you are my protection"  
Draco stopped. "Baby, protection is necessary" he said, concerned.  
"But, we're both virgins so it does not matter, its not like were gonna catch _magical herpes_." Harry replied, laughing.  
" _Yeah about that_ " Draco said, nervously, glancing away.  
"Oh I have an idea!" Harry said, quickly running into the bathroom.  
A few seconds later, he came out triumphantly holding both coconut scented shampoo and strawberry scented conditioner.  
"You choose!" he said  
"Urm…the shampoo, because im coconuts for you" Harry threw the conditioner into the bathroom and jumped back into bed, squirting the shampoo into his hand.  
Draco moved his hand onto Harrys perfect hips and made out with him, gently stroking Harrys boner. Draco could feel himself getting hard already, he felt embarrassed by this, he had wanted Harry _ **all his life**_ but he couldn't disappoint him by ejaculating too quickly.

Harry moved his body on top of Dracos and pushed his fingers through his long luscious locks of blond hair.  
"Oh Harry" Draco moaned with pleasure. Harrys hands were running down Dracos body and filling him with tingles of life. Harrys ass was rubbing up against Dracos already hard prick.  
"Oh Draco, your already **hard?** " Draco flushed as red as a sunset.  
"Yes"  
"Hot" Harry replied, kissing him harder and rubbing himself all over Dracos supple hairless body. **(a/n Draco shaves)**

Harry reached down to Dracos legs and rubbed the shampoo/lube all over Draco **s 9 inch.** He had to get more shampoo because Harry hadnt anticipated it being this big. He was pleased.  
"Oh, Harry" Draco said, in between kisses.

Harry slowly slid Dracos prick inside his _ass_ and moaned loudly.  
"Oh, Draco! I need you _inside_ me so bad!"  
"Oh, baby! _Fuck me"_ Draco screamed.

Nothing could stop them now, not even the loud banging the bed was making against the wall, not even the apocalypse. They were going _ **faster and faster, harder and harder, deeper and deeper.**_

Dracos screams of pleasure could be heard from the next room, but they didnt care if anyone heard them, they would not care if anyone came in, all they cared about were e **ach other** in this moment.

"Oh, Harry! _I love you!_ " Draco yelled as he climaxed into Harrys round, tight ass.  
"Oh, Draco! **I love you, too**!" Harry yelled as he orgasmimed at the same time.  
It was true love. They fell asleep. Harry in Dracos arms and dreamed of each other.

* * *

 **hiiiiii guys! thanx for reading ^-^ moist toilet rote this chapter so you can thank him ;))))))))**

 **Harry: Wow... that was hot**

 **Draco: ;)**

 **Harry: I-I mean, i do not like you or anythin!**

 **Wet: Haha, harry you are so tsundere ;)**

 **Harry: SHUT UP**

 **pls review :)**

 **More smut if you do ;)**

 **yours forever**

 **wet salad**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up with severe pain in his rear. He blushed and looked at Draco who was already awake and looking at him with heart eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I dont think i can get up today." Harry blushed like a red apple

"oh no!" Draco was concerned... but he also found it sexy that Harry could... _feel him._

Harry noticed this and blushed harder.

"Its okay babe you can stay in my bed today." Draco reassured his emeraled eyed lover as he got up and stretched, showing off his eight pack. "Like what you see?" He asked when he saw Harry drooling.

"Um N-n-no!" Harry said angriliy looking away with teary eyes.

"What's wrong?" Draco frowned.

"Oh my god Draco your such an idiot!" Harry cried as he got up from the bed despite the crippling pain and began to take his clothes back on.

"What did i do?" Cried Draco, tears rolling down his cheeks "P-P-Please tell me Harry Potter!"

Harry fell to the floor sobbing and Draco got down to cuddle his emotionally fragile and distraught boyfriend. He was so sad that Harry was upset, _his_ lover, nobody had the right to upset him.

"Tell me what happened, babe?"

"Ron and Harmonie are such douches." Harry sobbed. "They don't fucking understand my feelings."

"Shh it's okay baby, shhhh." Draco soothed, rubbing Harry's back to comfort his lover, who was as beautiful as a beautiful painting by Leonardo decapreo

"Theyre so fucking insensitive." Harry carried on crying. "They don't understand."

"Its okay, dont worry, you have me." Draco looked into harry's teal eyes and blushed at his lover.

"Really?" Harry looked up at Draco, his eyes seemed so much more beautiful when covered with tears, because his eyes were shiny

"Yes." Draco said. "Would you be my boyfriend?"

Harry gasped. "YES!" He screamed in joy, kissing draco timidly as he launched himself at the blonde teen. "I want to have sex with you." He moaned

Draco blushed because of how sexy Harrys words sounded when he was begging... he'd have to remember that for later. "We have to go to potions, Harry Potter." Draco said sadly. "Perhaps later tonight" HE winked.

"Oh no were late!" HArry shouted as he got dressed instantly.

"Its okay." Draco said standing up. "Snape doesnt care if Im late

Harry blished when he saw that Draco had an erection

"Okay." She said shyly, putting on his glasses. "Lets go."

He took Dracos hand and they began to walk to potions.

* * *

 **haiiiiiiiiiiiiii guys! thanks for reading, please review!**

 **-Wanderer ef time :)**

 **baaaaaaaaaaaaaai!**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry went to potions with his secret boyfriend Draco and they worked on their potion together. Ron and hermione were trying to get his attention by throwing notes at him, and Snape saw and shouted at Harry.

"DETENTION HARRY STOP PASSING NOTES TO YOUR SNIVELOUS FRIENDS RON AND HERMIONE."

Harry stood up and shouted. "THEY AREN'T MY FRIENDS AND I WASN'T PASSING FUCKING NOTES."

Snape looked like he was going to explode, until Draco stood up, lean and beautiful like an albino deer. It was as if sparks were flying, Harry thought. He looked down at the couldron. Oh wait, sparks were flying (a/n hahaha, lol, geddit?)

"Its true Uncle Severous," Draco said gracefully glaring burningly and icily at Ron and Hermione. "they were the ones throwing the notes."

"Very well." Said snape. "Detention for Ron and Hermione, Harry your excused... for now."

"THIS IS BULLSHIT" Ron screamed.

Harry and Draco giggled together and draco put his hand onto Harries thigh and squeezed it romantically and sensually.

"DETENTION RON." Snape cried back. He was furious. "Class dismissed i cannot deal with you donderheads for a seconminute longer."

They left and Harry ignored Ron and Hermione as they called his name.

"When are you going to forgive them?" Draco asked.

"I dont no yet." Harry sighed. "Maybe soon."

"Well i have to go to lunch." Draco said "We cant be seen together if we want to keep our relationship secret."

Draco left and Harry felt his heart break inside his ribcage as they sat down in the great hall.

"Hey there." Said a handome boy wearing a yellow scarf.

"Hi, what house are you in?" Harry asked.

"Huflepuf." The handsome boy replied and winked.

Harry blushed at that and said. "Im Harry, whore you?"

"Cedric." He winked again. "Your pretty cute Harry, do you want to hang out?"

"W-W-What?" Harry stuttered. He noticed Ron and Hermione glaring at him. Was it because he was talking to the hearthrob of the school? Everyone must be so jealous of him, but Harry didnt want the attention from talking to the so called hottest boy in school (a/n Harry thinks Draco is hotter though)

"Just to hang out." Cedric winked again.

"Sure."

Harry followed Cedric into the dungeon into a tiny alcove.

Harry started to feel nervous.

Cedric kissed him angrily.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HARRY? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME." Draco screamed in tears when he walked past casually and saw them.

"DRACO I DIDN'T MEAN TO, HE KISSED ME I SWEAR I DIDNT WANT TO."

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU HARRY." Draco fell to the floor sobbing gracefully, "NOW I DON'T CARE THAT YOU CAUGHT MAGICAL HERPES FROM ME, CEDRIC GAVE IT TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE."

"WHAT?!" HARRY SCREAMED. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

Cedric left them alone as they cried. Then Harry ran to gryffindor tower in tears.

* * *

 **PLOT TWIST**

 **but a happy ending though ;)**

 **-wet**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry sobbed into his pillow, tears streaming from his eyes as he sobbed.

"Harry?" Ron said as he came in. "Harry please tell me whats wrong. We cant go on fighting like this!"

Harry threw his arms around Rons neck and sobbed into his handsome friends shoulder.

"Oh Ron! Draco is such a douche!"

"What?" Ron said confused.

"Draco! W-W-Were in a relationship." Harry speculated nervously. "Well not anymore!" Harry screamed.

"shhhh its okay, tell me what happened Harry." Ron said comfortingly.

"Me and Draco had sex!" Harry exclaimed quietly, so not to wake the other boys in the dorm who were asleep.

"What?!" Ron shouted

"And then cedric kissed me and Draco saw us and then he told me that he gave me _magical herpes!"_

Ron started to shed tears for his best friend who was hurting deep in his heart, but he had to admit that Harry looked tragikaly beautiiful, but not in that way because he was straight.

"A-a-a-and then." Harry cried harder. "He said that HE CAUGHT MAGICAL HERPES FROM CEDRIC!"

"Harry." Said Ron seriously. "We have to go to Mrs Pomfrey to get you tested."

"Tested?" Harry asked cunfused.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well..."

"Spit it out Ron."

"Well... if you have magical herpers..." Ron paused.

"Spit it out Ron!" Harry excalimed

"You might be pregnant." Ron said senstively and reassuringly.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled, waking up the others in the room.

"Shh." Ron said. "Lets go."

Ron put his arm around HArry and they went to the library under the invisibility cloak so they could talk privately.

Ron was looking for a book and he brought it over while Harry tried not to cry but he couldnt help it, and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Look." Ron said pointing at a page. "If a boy doesnt use protection and gets magical herpes, and if they have sparkling green eyes and black hair then it means they can get pregnant, which explains why Malfoy and Cedric aren't pregnant. it also says that coconut must be present in the room during the..." Ron blushed. "S-Sex. Did you have cocounut?"

Harry blushed. "Y-Yes."

Ron frowned at Ron who looked down at his lap in ashame. "Why did you have cocounet?"

"Cocounut scented shampoo."

"Oh okay." Ron said awkwardly. "Well, we should go to madam pomfrey."

"Okay."

Ron patted Harrys shoulder and they left the library and they Ran into Draco!

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed.

"HArry." Draco said sadly. "Im sorry for geetting angry earlier." He brushed his fingers on Harries cheek. "I know it wasnt your fault." Draco then noticed Ron and he jumped back. "WEASILY!"

"Its okay Draco he knows about us." HArry snuggled into draco's arms and Ron looked away passissively. "Lets go to madam Promfrey."

"Okay." Draco kissed Harry.

Suddenly someone emerged from the shadows...

It was...

"Cedric?!" They all gasped.

* * *

 **thank you to everyone who reviewed, i hope you all like this update.**

 **what a plot twist, i bet you werent expecting magical herpes to cause pregnancy. If your wondering why... ummmmmm, MAGIC DUH?**

 **please review, no flames**

 **Thank you :)**

 **-Wet**


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay Harry." Said Madam Pomfrey as she closed the curtain that separated me from my boyfriend and best friend, who were glaring at each other comically but didn't say anything to each other while i was watching.

But when the nurse closde the curtain between me and the blonde and redhaired and they started to fight.

"Would you put on this paper dress while i get out my stethosope." She said and left the space Harry was in.

I got undressed and looked around, but i could not see a paper dress like she had said so i poked my head out of the curtain and looked at Draco.

"Where is the paper dress?" I asked.

Ron and Draco blushed when they saw my exposed neck, but luckily they couldn't see the rest of me.

"Are you n-n-naked?!" eploded the Redhead.

"Dont look you pervert!" I shouted and Draco jumped in front of me to protect my modesty.

I looked around the area again and saw the paper dress so i put it on. Madam Pomfrey came back and told me to sit on the examination table.

She took out a little hammer and whacked my knee.

"Ow!" I screamed, as my leg flew up and i accidentally kicked Madam Pomfrey in the stomach.

Ron and Draco ran into the room in panicked.

"WHATS WRONG?" They shouted concernedly.

"Oh my god get out!" I yelled angrily. I hoped it wasn't pregnancy hormomes.

They loked unhappy but they left and Madam Pomfrey shone a litght in my eyes. Then she stuck a thermometer in my mouth.

"Hmmmmm" She said philosofically. "Intersteing."

"What." I said worriedly.

"Draco!" She yelled and Draco came inside the curtain. "Conratualtions. HArry is pregnant."

I fainted.

* * *

 **HI GUYS!**

 **Please review :)**

 **-wEt**


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up Dumbledore was arguing with Snape.

"Another student pregnancY?!" Cried Dumbledore in frustration. "Students these days need to learn how to keep their legs closed. What imbeceiling bparents are teaching their children to be such sluts."

"Perhaps I might suggest that perhaps we have a day planned specifically for the education that is for aiding the students in their knowledge of fornication acts?" Snape suggested complicatedly. Dumbledore was confused but nodded.

"Ok." He said. "But you are in charge of it."

Snape looked like he was going to explode.

"Harry you are awake!" Dumbledore said shocked. "You've been in a coma for a few days. You must have been in shock!"

I was surprised. Draco was sitting on a chair beside me with his head on my lap. How had I not noticed him before?

He woke up when he heard the shouting and glared at Dumbledore. "With all do respect Dumble-dork, kindly fuck off." **(a/n u go draco!)**

"I bit back a smirk at my sassy boyfriend, and Dumbledore nodded. "The fornication learning day. Will be tomorrow. Send word to the heathens." Dumbledore said.

"Don't you mean students?" Asked Draco.

"Yes, students." Said Dumbledore awkwardly before walking away. What a weirdo **(a/n Foreshadowing ;) )**

"What a dickhead." Draco's sentance went silent.

Then his sparkling cement grey orbs were on my dumb green ones and I frowned in anxiety.

"Whats wrong babe." Draco asked sexily.

"I'm so ugly." I burst into tears suddenly. I didn't deserve draco.

I looked down and Draco's hand was inside my paper dress that i was still wearing from earlier. Then, his hand was on my dong and rubbing it.

"Maybe this will convince you otherwise hmm?" He said fliritly and i moaned. "Harry jr is coming to life."

Then Draco removed the paper dress and pulled out Harry's, as Draco would call it, his 'fuck wand.'

Then suddenly Draco waved his wand and they were in Draco's room and Draco was naked.

"Wow what spell was that?" I asked moaning

"A secret one." Draco winked. I felt my chode throb at his mysteriousness.

Draco began to suck really hard on my junk. He was on his knees and I leaned against the wall, unable to stand. I gripped his perfect rear in my hands and squeezed the cheeks as I came rorang in pleasure. Draco swallowed and I blushed.

"Ready for round two?" He said, his grey orbs burning with desire. "Little Harry seems to be."

I noticed that I was still turgid and my 'wand' was sticking up, as if pointing at Draco, like a needle on a compass that points home.

Then draco squirted liquid into my backside and used his fingers to move it around. I smelled coconut and realized it was the lube was like the coconut shampoo during our first time.

"Draco, coconut shampoo?" I asked sassily. "How romantic. Just like our first time."

Draco smirked and said "it's not shampoo, it's just hand soap, but I knew youd understand my implications by using such a substance."

I moaned and Draco chuckled. I looked back at him from how I was on my hands and knee's and saw Draco's prick. The first time we had sex i didn't really see it, but as i examined it i realized it was roughly the size and shape of my forearm. Draco pushed it inside of me and I screamed in pleasure as I came for asecond time.

"Your so sexy." Draco moaned.

I looked at the semen from where i had come and noticed it was glittery. That was new. I guess it's a side effect of magical herpes. Magical herpes was nothing like normal herpes. Apparently the only side effect was pregnancy in males.

Draco was stiff and throbbing again and so was I. His hips thrust into me hard and animal like and he growled and I moaned and he bit the back of my neck.

I moaned harder.

I came again and I could feel him ejaculate inside me. I could feel im impregnate me a second time. I knew I was going to have twins.

"I love you Draco." I moaned.

"I love you too." He said and then we fell asleep

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter please review and share with you're friends xDDDDDDDDD**

 **-Wet**


	10. Chapter 10

A few months later...

Harry struggled to walk because he was so pregnant. He was on a bed in the hospital wing and it was christmas. Draco was going to miss the first births. Only one baby would be born because the second one got convieved a few weeks later.

Madam Pomfrey reassured me that because I was going to have eggs first it wouldn't hurt as much as a female orgasmism's birthing procedure. Because I didn't have lady bits I didn't have anywhere to incubate the baby. So as was the normal life of a male with magical herpes I would lay an egg a few months into the pregnancy and sit on them for the rest of the time to keep them warm so they could develop outside of my body.

suddenly the contractions started and I screamed. At that second, Draco ran in and grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. I almost got hard from how sexy he looked when he was in a rush to see me but I didn't because I was in so much pain.

I could feel the egg fall out of me

Then suddenly, a hooded figure burst into the room and put a cloth over my mouth. I fainted and heard draco screaming.

* * *

 **please review :)**

 **-WEt**


	11. Chapter 11

harry woke up in a dungeon

"cedric why are you doing this?" He cried

He couldn't believe that someone would do this to a pregnant boy. Harry panicked and looked around for his egg.

Cedric smirked and held up harry's egg in his hand. "looking for this."

harry Rattled on the cage "GIVE IT BACK"

Cedric glared "no, this is my son"

Harry gasped and cried "WHAT? THE ONLY PERSON WHO I HAD INTERCOURSE WITH WHILE COCOUNUT WAS PRESENT WAS IN THE ROOM IS DRAGO. Also i was a virgin before." Harry added shyly, blushing

Cedric giggled menacingly "You obviously dont understand how magickal herpes works, dear sweet young innocent and pure harry."

"what?" Harry asked, confusion becoming active in feelings

cedric laughed and his mouth bent. "I have magickal herpes, and i had unprotected intercourse with draco. He contracted magical herpes, but because he doesn't have dark hair, green eyes and there was no cocont present in the room, he couldn't contract a baby."

"yes" Harry nodded in understanding

"Well, then he had intercourse with you and gave you magical herpes, and because of the sir cum stances you were able to get pregnant."

"So what." Harry screamed in tears. he just wanted his egg back

"Well" Said Rick smirked. "I had sex with draco, and put my essence into him, then he had sex with you and my essence went from him into you and you got pregnant. However the second time my essence was no longer in him because he had ejaculated it all, so the second egg belongs to draco."

Harry cried tears of deva statoin "I DON'T CARE IF IT'S YOURS, IT'S MINe, i birthed him and i have the right to raise him however i see fit, NOW GIVE ME MY FUCKING EGG BACK."

Harry grew worried, his egg had been away from him for too long and was going to get cold if he didn't sit on it to warm it tenderly and lovingly.

Harry screamed and his magick went into a tornado around him and the cage broke.

It through cedrick against the wall and harry dived to catch his egg.

Harry mustard up all of his courage and magick and screamed "TAKE ME TO HOGWARTS."and then the magick wooshed him away

* * *

 **sorry forthe long wait :)))**

 **-WEt**


	12. Chapter 12

Draco caught harry as he appeared and kissed him.

Harry was crying uncontrollably because he knew that cedric and his egg was dead. But the egg was cedrics baby and couldn't be allowed to ever hatch, it would only bring darkness to the world.

"Its for the better." Draco agreed kissing harry pattionatly.

Harry sitll cried though, even though he knew it was true.

-9 years later-

Harry smiled, his egg was hatching.

* * *

 **the end**

 **:)**

 **-WET**


End file.
